From Loveless to Loved
by Sasskitten
Summary: This is a one shot Yaoi story set when Ritsuka is sixteen Be for warned that is for mature readers. So Rated XS For Xtreme sex content. Read and Review please.


_**Hello, everyone! My name is Sasskitten but you guys can call me Sass. These are my two Muses in training. Points to the boy and girl sitting on my lap in front of the computer.**_

_**Leki: Nice to meet you! I am Leki**_

_**Dane: Nice to meet you as well! I am Dane. Leki is my brother**_

_**Leki: and Dane is my sister.**_

_**And I am the caretaker. Lol.**_

_**Leki: Say Sass?**_

_**Yes?**_

_**Leki: When you said we are doing a one shot story what does that mean?**_

_**It means that it won't have a second chapter to it.**_

_**Dane: Oh kind of like when you right a poem and you only make one and put it up here?**_

_**That's right Dane. But this is going to be a story not a poem.**_

_**Dane: You write good poems.**_

_**I know.**_

_**Leki: So what is the one shot story going to be?**_

_**A Loveless story.**_

_**Dane: Really! A Loveless story!**_

_**Yes. Watches Dane jump up and down very happily. She is a Loveless fan.**_

_**Dane: I am so HAPPPPYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Dane grabs Leki by the hands and starts dancing around in a circle.**_

_**Leki: WHOAAAA!!!! Dane, slow down!**_

_**Okay you two if you don't settle down just a bit then I won't do the story.**_

_**Dane and Leki: OKAY! They sit back down on my lap.**_

_**They are only ten years old.**_

_**Leki and Dane: Aren't we the cutest little muses in training you ever seen?**_

_**Lol Okay lets get on with the story.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_This is set when Ritsuka is sixteen and he has been with Soubi for along time. It is going to be a late night one shot story. Be for warned that is for mature readers. Will be pretty detailed and some words will be replaced with more interesting words._

_IF you are the type to listen to music while reading to help you better picture the scenes then I recommend one or all of these songs_

_May it be- by Enya, Heaven- by D.J Sammy, Yuki Home Sweet Home, Listen to your Heart- by DHT, This I Promise you- by N'Sync, Myself from Full Moon wo sagashite, Dreaming of you- by Selena, or The two of us- by N'Sync_

_Oh and I am not sure of the color of Ritsuka's eyes so I will just put a light brown._

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

**From Loveless to Loved**

_(I want get close.)_

_(I need to get close)_

_(A need and want to get close to you is hard when your walls won't come down)_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

A gentle summer night. The summer wind was calm and barely made a sound when it blew through the leaves in the tree. The neighborhood was very quiet and the only light that there was came from the street lamps. The night clouds that would go past the Moon made it look like the Moon was playing peek-A-boo with the neighborhood below. With the exception of a stray cat and her three kittens meowing from under the porch of one of the houses the streets were otherwise silent.

It would seem that the entire neighborhood was asleep. However, in the upstairs window of one house there was one person that was not a sleep. Light was off and everything was dark in the room. Lying on the bed in blue jean pants, a light gray shirt under a forest green hooded sweat jacket was Ritsuka. He was curled up in a ball and even though he was now Sixteen and out of high school he still lived at home with his somewhat crazy mother. He was having some trouble sleeping.

Well, he usually always had trouble sleeping but he couldn't remember the last time it was this late. His light brown eyes briefly reflected the time in them from his digital clock that sat and his computer desk. The time read 2:45 am in bright orange numbers. He let out a sigh and winced slightly as his tired skinny body had new injuries on it. It didn't help that his body had worked so hard this past week that his muscle wore sore from exhaustion neither.

Ritsuka had felt so lonely this past week. In fact the only comfort he found (But he won't admit to it) was when Soubi would embrace him and say. "I love you, Ritsuka." Ritsuka's eyes ventured over to a photo in a frame. It was of the first time he had met Soubi. He had taken so many pictures because he was and still is afraid that when his old self returns he will forget about the person he is right now. Seeing that picture Ritsuka couldn't help but to think about how small he was. In fact he still feels small now having not gained that much muscle tone yet.

'_How long has it been since we first met?'_ Ritsuka thought to himself. _'How many fights had we been in between then and now? Sure the Zero pair that lives with Soubi has been helping out in fighting in our place. But lately even with their help it was still not enough.'_ Ritsuka thought. He remembered the many fighters and Sacrifices that seemed to be coming out of the wood work a lot more often and stronger. His mind went back to the earlier fight. Ritsuka remembered it very well because this pair had managed to trick him into coming by his self so they could just talk. But what they really had in mind was beating him up both physically, emotionally, and mentally.

Their names were Soutei and Hyoushi. Both boys in their twenties and neither of them had their ears or tails. Their name meant Binding and it was a well given name since Ritsuka was bound up tight in their house. Soutei had blonde hair that was shaved on the sides and back while the rest just lightly lapped over his right green eye. Hyoushi who was the fighter also had blonde hair with the sides and back shaved. But his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He had brown eyes.

Even though they were not Zeros they seemed to enjoy pain just as much if not more then Youji and Natsuai do. Ritsuka had proof of that because he had a broken wrist, two black eyes. About twelve stitches on his chest that went diagonally between his naturally smooth boyish breasts. He even had bruises up and down his body from the two Bindings who beat him with a mallet, cut him with a long stake knife, and even hurt him with words.

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

"Gees you must be pretty stupid Loveless." Soutei said.

"Yeah, to actually trust us by coming alone. Not to smart." Hyoushi said.

"He probably still thinks that Soubi will come for him." Soutei said as he looked to Hyoushi.

"Shut up." Ritsuka said. They looked at him and couldn't help but to laugh at the expression that said Soubi will come and kick your asses for this.

"Do you still think he will come?" Hyoushi asked.

"He will come." Ritsuka said. He did not take his glaring light brown eyes away from neither of the two boys. Hyoushi and Soutei looked at one another and burst out laughing. Their laughing was starting to give Ritsuka a headache. "HE WILL COME!" Ritsuka yelled out at Bindings.

"Oh really?" Soutei said as he knelt down close to where Ritsuka was sitting at with his hands, body, and legs bound tight to the chair. Soutei ran his fingers of his right hand from the ropes that were tied around Ritsuka's stomach and ran them up on to the top of his head. Then he grabbed and pulled Ritsuka's hair, forcing his head to tilt back slightly. Ritsuka gritted his teeth. Soutei got real close to Ritsuka's left ear and whispered. "Then why isn't he here yet? This place isn't hard to find." Soutei said.

"They don't even have the same name meaning. So why would The Beloved fighter care for a Loveless sacrifice?" Hyoushi asked.

"Simple he wouldn't." Soutei said. "Right Loveless?" Ritsuka spit right in Soutei's face. "You bastard!" Soutei yelled as he and Hyoushi started pounding the crap out of Ritsuka.

"SOUBI!" Ritsuka yelled out as he was getting even more bloodied up then before.

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

Soubi did come and save his Ritsuka. Even now Ritsuka can still see the angered look in those blue eyes. Blue eyes that were like Sapphires. He had saved Ritsuka from getting killed but not from getting hurt. Because it was so late Ritsuka got a beating from his own mother again. There are times that even now he wished that things were different. But then he would just ask himself the same question. _'If things were different and my brother was still alive and if I had not switched souls then would I still know Soubi? If I got my memories back now would I still remember Soubi and everyone else?' _Ritsuka thought to himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to picture forgetting about everyone and everything. But that thought just made him feel even lonelier then before. Hugging himself his mind decided to travel to another thought. "Soubi …" Ritsuka said. Even now he can remember every bit of physical detail of his Fighter. His long blonde hair, his blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the stars in the night sky whenever he saw Ritsuka. If he imagined hard enough he could hear Soubi's soothing voice inside his mind and heart.

"Ritsuka?" Spoke a familiar voice from besides his bed. Ritsuka thought he was imaging to hard until he opened his eyes about half way. His eyes were full of tears that he did not even feel form. Some had traveled down his smooth soft skin. He felt a gentle touch of a soft finger brush away the tears. Now that his vision was free of tears he found himself staring right into a pair of soft blue eyes that were behind some glasses. "Are you alright Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as he was worried about his Sacrifice when he had come into his bedroom through the window that Ritsuka never bothers to lock anymore since Soubi comes to visit him some nights.

"Soubi …" Was the only thing Ritsuka said. Soubi smiled warmly at Ritsuka. For some reason just being around Soubi now that Ritsuka is older just makes Ritsuka's heart flutter and at times he goes weak in the knees. Soubi sat on the bed and Ritsuka forced his pained, tired body up. He swung his leg over the side of the bed and was now in a sitting position next to Soubi.

"I was thinking of the Binding pair." Ritsuka said. "They said so many things and did so much to me." Ritsuka said. Soubi knew that and hearing it come from Ritsuka and seeing Ritsuka in this much pain tempted Soubi to go after the ones that did this to his Sacrifice and kill them slowly. Had Ritsuka not have stopped Soubi then Soubi would have killed them. Sometimes Soubi couldn't believe how kind Ritsuka is even after getting hurt this badly. Ritsuka's voice broke through Soubi's subconscious thoughts.

"Had you not come when you did I might have ended up believing what they were saying." Ritsuka said. "I mean since it is true that I am not your real Sacrifice that is. So why should you care about me?" Ritsuka asked as he briefly lowered his head. Soubi looked at Ritsuka. Those words no matter how true hurt Soubi deeply to hear it come from the one he has sworn to protect even at the risk of his own life. Ritsuka then raised his head up to look at Soubi. "Soubi why--?" Ritsuka words were cut off as Soubi placed his left hand under Ritsuka's chin and brought his soft gentle lips to lock with Ritsuka's trembling soft lips.

This action sent Ritsuka's heart spiraling in to a hurricane of warm emotions. It made Ritsuka's body and lungs feel as if it was being squeezed but not in a harsh painful way. More like a gentle tempting sort of way. Up until a month or so ago Ritsuka would push away when Soubi kissed him. However, it was like this is what he wanted. This is who he needed to fill that loneliness that had built up for so long inside his soul. When Soubi backed off that loneliness started to return as the warmth was leaving his body. "I will always come for you Ritsuka. No matter where you are." Soubi said. "Because I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi said. "You are my Sacrifice and I am your Fighter." He added.

"Soubi …" Ritsuka said.

Soubi kissed Ritsuka on the forehead and then stood up to leave. "Goodnight my Ritsuka." Soubi said. Soubi started towards the window and for some reason Ritsuka couldn't just let him leave. He wanted Soubi. He wanted him close to him. To be able to feel Soubi's skin against his skin. He didn't want to be alone anymore and most of all he didn't care about hiding it anymore. "Soubi." Ritsuka said as he stood up and took the six steps towards Soubi. Soubi stopped and turned around just in time to feel Ritsuka's lips touching against his own. This surprised Soubi. Ritsuka wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck. Soubi didn't pull away or even stop the kiss. In fact he returned the kiss with just as much passion as Ritsuka.

When they did pull back both could see in the other's eyes what they both had wanted for a long time now. "Ritsuka, are you sure?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka answered that with another kiss. He brought his right hand down and started to unbuttoned the buttons on Soubi's shirt. Once the last button was un done Ritsuka moved his right hand onto the now exposed skin. Ritsuka's hand, despite being bruised was still baby soft and warm. This feeling made Soubi gasp and that action gave Ritsuka's tongue a chance to slip into Soubi's mouth to tempt his tongue to come and play.

Soubi's left hand reached the window and shut it then pulled the curtain shut while his right had traveled down Ritsuka's side. He then used both hand to not only get his shirt off but to get Ritsuka topless as well. Even if Ritsuka wouldn't have had a broken left wrist Soubi would still be gentle. In just a few seconds they were both topless and had their bodies pressed against one another. Both enjoying the others warmth. Soubi ran the tips of his fingers on his right hand down the center of Ritsuka's back, lightly tracing over the long gash that was given to him by his own mother for being late.

Ritsuka ran his fingers down Soubi's back, leaving light finger marks and scratches on Soubi's skin. Ritsuka's fingers could feel some of the old scars that Soubi had from when he was being whipped by his old sensei. Soubi's lips disconnected from Ritsuka's lips and proceeded to give Ritsuka's neck some attention. Feeling Soubi's soft lips ad warm wet tongue on his neck gave him in unexplainable feeling in his pants. Soubi's hands traveled down to Ritsuka's butt giving them a gentle squeeze that when combine with what he was feeling in his pants and the kissing that was traveling up and down his next allowed for a moan to come up from somewhere deep inside and escape out his lips.

Soubi then proceed by lifting Ritsuka up off the ground and having the teen's legs wrap around his waist while he carried him to the bed. Laying him down on the bed Soubi gently put some of his weight on Ritsuka. Kissing him on the lips again it was Soubi's tongue that traveled to Ritsuka's mouth. Ritsuka's tongue was more then ready to play. He gently pinned Ritsuka's hands above his head with his left hand while he began to kiss from his cat ear, down to his neck. Soubi used his right hand to undo Ritsuka's pants. He placed two fingers on the outside of Ritsuka's underwear and gently rubbed Ritsuka's hard on Ochinchin.

Those alone made Ritsuka arch his back and another moan emitted from his soft wet lips. Soubi started to kiss his way down the silky smooth skin until he reached his chest. Soubi stopped and looked at the stitches. It was clear he still felt bad for not getting to his Sacrifice sooner. Ritsuka could see the sorrow in his Fighter's eyes. Soubi still had his fingers on the outside of Ritsuka's underwear, gently stroking the Ochinchin. So when Ritsuka spoke it was in between panting breaths. "It's … alright Soubi." Ritsuka said. Soubi took his eyes off the stitches to look into those light brown eyes. Ritsuka was a little pink in the face. So, that meant he was blushing. "It … wasn't your … fault." Ritsuka added.

"Ritsuka …" Soubi said. He watched with an amused look is Ritsuka let out another moan.

"Now … stop … blaming … yourself." Ritsuka said. A smirked then played across his face. "That's a … order." He said.

Soubi smiled. "Yes master." He said. Soubi then went down and started to playfully nip, lick, and suck on one of Ritsuka's nipples. Soubi then stuck his hand right into Ritsuka's underwear and wrapped his hand around his Sacrifice's Ochinchin. He started moving his hand up and down. First it was slow then he started to pick up speed. Ritsuka arched his back again and was starting to pant even more. Soubi let go of Ritsuka's hand so he could place his hand under Ritsuka's back.

Ritsuka let his hands make their way into Soubi's soft blonde hair. Soubi brought Ritsuka closer to him so that he could not only hear the boy's panting and moaning but also feel it with his entire body. Just when Ritsuka's Ochinchin was about to relieve the pressure valve Soubi brought his hand out. Soubi stopped long enough to undo his own pants and to pull off Ritsuka's pants completely. This would give the Ochinchin room to sprout up. Ritsuka used this time to wrap his legs around Soubi and to pull himself up. By this time Soubi had his pants and underwear off as well.

Ritsuka brought his right hand down to his Fighter's Ochinchin and started first with massaging it. It was now Soubi's turn to moan. Ritsuka tried to get the bandages off from around Soubi's next. However, with a left arm in a cast since those splint casts limit ones hand movement by a lot. So Soubi undid it for him Ritsuka could see the name beloved and he didn't care. He started to kiss Soubi on the next. Sometimes he even nipped at Soubi's neck. Soubi soon found himself getting the best blow job that his Sacrifice could do given the fact that he was still hurt.

Soubi knew his Ochinchin was on the verge of release when Ritsuka stopped and climbed his way back up onto Soubi's lap. Wrapping his legs around Soubi's waist and his hands around Soubi's neck He started to turn a darker shade of pink. Soubi couldn't resist but to kiss that adorable face. He kissed, nipped, and sucked on Ritsuka's lips while his hands went up and down the boy's back, making many finger and fingernail marks. "Hey … Soubi?" Ritsuka said in between the attention his lips were getting.

"Mmmm?' Soubi moaned out while he was kissing.

"Will … umm …. Will you enter in me?" HE asked. Soubi stopped for a moment. He was surprised to hear that request come so soon. Not that he didn't mind of course. Soubi was half hoping that Ritsuka would want to go all the way. Ritsuka's face was about as red as his and Soubi's Ochinchins. Soubi smiled and whispered yes as he laid the boy down on the bed.

He gently brought the boy's legs out from around his waist. "It could get a little tight. So are you sure Ritsuka?" Soubi asked. He wanted to make sure that Ritsuka was okay with this and he didn't want to cause him any more pain then what he already went through. Ritsuka gave a nod. His eye reflected how sure he was, which was pretty sure. Soubi slowly spread the boy's legs apart and he brought his mouth down to lick at Ritsuka's Ochinchin Using one hand to keep a hold of the boy's Ochinchin he used the first finger of his other hand and gently caressed around the main entrance.

Unlike what Soubi's Sensei had done to him when he was young Soubi wasn't going to be that rough. He decided that if it gets to be to much and his Sacrifice says to stop then he will with no complaining at all. Ritsuka started to moan louder and his hand gripped his bed sheets. His Ochinchin was starting to tingle. He then felt Soubi enter his index finger in and felt him pulling it out and pushing it back in. That didn't bother him as his mind was on another thing. But when he felt Soubi's middle finger join the index finger in the fun Ritsuka did tense up but only for a second as the blow job that Soubi was doing was making Ritsuka relax.

After about five minutes Ritsuka felt the ring finger go in to join the first to. This made Ritsuka wince slightly as he had to adjust to the new finger. Soon Soubi removed all three fingers. He raised Ritsuka up and slowly brought the boy down on him. Doing it like that made his Ochinchin enter into the sacrifice a lot easier. Ritsuka felt the pressure as he tensed up again. "Are you okay Ritsuka?" Soubi asked as seeing such a look worried him.

Ritsuka took a moment to breath then answered. "Yes I am fine. Don't stop." Ritsuka said. Soubi laid Ritsuka down on the bed and very slowly started thrusting in and out. Once he knew that Ritsuka was comfortable with this he started to go just a bit faster. He was using his hand to pump up and down on Ritsuka's Ochinchin. Both were beginning to moan. The pressure in their Ochinchins could no longer keep it in. So the pressure was relieved along with moans from both of them.

They didn't stop there neither. Both kept going and in different positions. Their moans seemed to get louder and a couple of times Ritsuka heard his mother yelling but he didn't know what she was yelling and he didn't care at the moment neither. They kept going right up to the after noon, Then stopped when they both were to exhausted to continue. They both laid in Ritsuka's bed with a thin sheet covering them. Ritsuka was resting his entire body on top of Soubi's body. Both were panting and very pleased with themselves. What was more was that Ritsuka no long had his cat features and you know what? He couldn't be happier. "I love you … Soubi." Ritsuka said while he was still catching his breath.

"I love you too, Ritsuka." Soubi replied. They soon both fell fast asleep in each other's arms.

_**The End.**_

_(Once the walls are gone you are free.)_

_(Once the walls are gone I am free.)_

_(Now that the walls are gone you and I are both free.)_

_(Free to go from Loveless to Loved.)_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**There, how's that for a one shot make-out chapter?**_

_**Dane: Is that really how some do it?**_

_**Yes I guess so.**_

_**Dane: interesting.**_

_**Leki: Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean by you guess?**_

_**Well, I am not everyone right?**_

_**Dane and Leki: Right …**_

_**So I am I suppose to know if everyone does it exactly like that?**_

_**Leki and Dane: Hmmm, good point.**_

_**Thank you. I am glad you agree.**_

_**Leki: Yeah but I wonder what the readers will think?**_

_**Dane: Oh! Do you think they will review?**_

_**Hopefully.**_

_**Leki: They should. I mean it took us forever to do this.**_

_**Well, since this was a one shot story should we tell them a bit about other stories that I and we had done and are working on?**_

_**Dane: Okay.**_

_**Well then get to it you two. They both Salute me then giggle.**_

_**Leki: Okay first story she ever did before we came into her life I might add was. Comet Sailors. A Sailor Moon based story about Three Jane Does and the strange things that goes on around them as they struggle to get their memories back. There are a lot of twist in the story especially when some new Sailor from a far off galaxy. It is a completed story but it can never hurt to review anyways.**_

_**Dane: Her Second story was also Sailor Moon based and was also before we came into her life. IT was called Cross road of love. This story is just a normal story about when Usagi is in Collage and there is much happening in her life. Truths will be found, Lies will be made, Promises kept, and Promises broken in this love story. Alias this one is a completed story too. But like my brother said. It can never hurt to review anyways.**_

_**You guys are doing good keep it up.**_

_**Leki: Another she did was a Yami no Matsuei Poem called Senses. This is a Hisoka and Tsuzuki Poem. It could use some good reviews.**_

_**Dane: Human no more is a Vampire poem that sort of stretches the length of a one shot story. It is a completed poem that could use some reviews.**_

_**Leki: The Seven Tasks is a Yami no Matsuei based story. It is mostly about the tasks that Hisoka and Tsuzuki do and how their feelings get in the way. Not to mention it has some Yaoi in it. Oh and good news. Somewhere in this story we make our appearance. It is also a completed story but you can still post a review.**_

_**Dane: Heartbeat is a poem about a starlight whose heartbeats for a certain girl far away. It is a Sailor Moon based Poem and it was done while she was working on The Seven Tasks that we show up in. A Completed Poem. But really what's the harm in posting a review?**_

_**You guys are sure emphasizing on the review bit.**_

_**Leki: Beyond Innocence is a Yami no Matsuei story. In this story Tsuzuki is a child case worker who is actually on the edge of getting fired when a new boy comes into his life. You couldn't find such an unlikely pair anywhere else. It is just one of the two stories that she is still working on and Reviews would be of real help.**_

_**Dane: The last story that she is also still working on is called Strangers Among us and Strangers within us. Abel and Ion are still journeying to find Cain and to kill him. But their adventure will become slightly twisted as a boy and a girl join them. However, there is something not right about these kids. Besides not having any memory up until the day that they are found there is something strange about them. Also things become even stranger when some kind of new creature is chasing them. This story would also be good to post some reviews on.**_

_**Well, that is all of them. Thank you guys for doing that part for me. I am really happy.**_

_**Dane: You're welcome.**_

_**Leki: Anything we can do to help the one who didn't through us out of the house deserved the assist.**_

_**Well, we should get to bed and the readers should get to reviewing.**_

_**Dane: Oh! That's right!**_

_**Leki: I hope we see a good amount of reviews when we get up tomorrow.**_

_**Goodnight all.**_


End file.
